


Shit i dont know

by LexiRivers



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, This is a crack fic, my friend wrote it, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 02:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3553382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexiRivers/pseuds/LexiRivers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a crack fic that my friend wrote, then sent to me, and then we decided it would be funny to post it. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shit i dont know

**Author's Note:**

> my friend's tumblr is http://seafoamfuckinggreen.tumblr.com/

Dave walk up to the elivetor at da hozpital an prez da buton to go up to da 5th floor. Johns floor. In da elavitor Dave could feel his blood organ pumping da life liquid through his red noodles all through his body. Da alivoter ding an Dave got out. But then he got back in cause he was on da wrong flür. Once out side da dür to johns rüm Daave stopet. John had slip on the stairs at schül. Mustering his cüreg he open da dür. A single ironic tear fell when he sall John in da bed asleep. Dave move to da bed and tük of his shades. He grabbed johns hand an stared at him kinda creepy like. "I warned you bout them stairs bro" John flat lined.


End file.
